Love Sex Riot
by erryeverlasting
Summary: Fionna's innocent attitude is changed completely in this short story. -Based off of the song Love. Sex. Riot by Issues- !Lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there readers. There are tons of lemons and one shots on here for Fionna and Marshall Lee.. Which is.. awesome.  
I decided I would write my own because I like them so much! ^.  
I based this one off of the song _**Love. Sex. Riot**_ by my favorite band _**Issues**_.  
**( Listen to it, if you like Rock/Metal music, you'll like it. )**  
**It's written in Normal Third Person and the POV of Marshall and Fionna**.  
Basically, it starts off at a ball or a party that _Gumwad_ throws, and our beloved _Vampire King_ takes control, and turns the party crazy, including his _Fionna_. (;  
**( Oh yeah, I also recommend listening to the song while you read! The lyrics, of course, won't be on cue, but still! I wrote it to the attitude of the song. )**  
I've seen song lyrics typed in _italic like this before, and I'm not trying to be a copy cat, but that's what I'm going to do for this one shot. _  
Without further a do, I give you **_Fiolee_**. ^/

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

_Swerve_

I walked into another one of Gumwad's stupid parties or balls or whatever they were. This time I honestly had all intentions on crashing the thing. You see, the only reason I come to the ridiculous, overly pink fiascos was to see Fionna. I've had a thing for her for a while, but I'm a bad little boy according to Fionna. We're buds and she drags me out for adventures all the time, but I don't think she'd ever think of me that way. I want her body. Don't get me wrong, I want her as a person as well, but to have her connected with me even just for one night.. One night she may or may not remember.. Would be amazing. She's a good little girl though. She wouldn't do any of that. Last time I went to one of these parties, it was her seventeenth birthday. I'd say that was around three months ago. It was actually the best I've been to because I told her that they were usually lame, but she found my old CD's from over a thousand years ago, and she blasted them. It was the sickest party I've been to at Gumwad's place.. Until tonight.

I don't know what the party was for, but honestly.. I don't care. That's just my 'tude.

_Put your hands up!_

I was one of the first ones there, and soon others started to enter, dressed in pathetic pastel candy colors.

_I don't mind getting violent, but leave your pride at the door._

I stuck out like a sore thumb in my normal attire of red, black, and blue. I blew some of my dark, jet black hair out of my face and floated around towards the front right corner of the Candy Castle's main entry ballroom. The whole place was pink. The Candy People fit in perfectly with their backdrop, and it was honestly so sickening that I wanted to throw up. I inhaled a breath that I didn't need, and I waited for my Fionna.

_Cause shame is all we've been hiding, so take me down to the floor. _

Soon enough, but not soon enough to meet my wants, she entered the room with her kitty, dressed in a blue dress that fit her like a glove. It was something different than she'd normally wear to these things because Cake would normally make her dress up like a lady rather than a tomboy. However, this dress was a completely different story than the two of those scenarios. Her hair was also down out of her old bunny hat. It was long, blonde, and it fit the shape of her body more than the clothes did.

For some reason Fionna decided it would be a good idea to wear a skin tight electric blue dress that was strapless and went down a bit to far than I would have liked it to. It went down just to the knees. Too long for me. To see Fionna in something even shorter would have hurt my heart even more than she did already, making me want her more. Damn, did I want her.

_Throw me into the drywall, you got that bullet I'll bite it._

Just seeing her made me fantasize what it would be like to have her on me. Her naked body on top of me, and that long blonde hair draped over her shoulders, lightly tickling my stomach as my length would be completely inside of her. I licked my lips.

_Now pop it off like you own me, and scratch my back when you ride it._

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

_Nobody wants a couple of rights without a couple of wrongs. _

Cake really disapproves with my outfit of choice tonight, but something came over me today. Out of no where I just decided I don't care anymore, not today anyway. Today things would be different, especially at this party. I looked around when I walked in the entrance of the Candy Castle and I saw PG speaking with a couple of his guests as normal. Everything was normal. I hated it, and it made me wanna spit on this gathering and leave. I looked to my right and there was Marshall Lee the Vampire King.. Such a bad boy. I think I needed to be in his company tonight. He was my best pal, so why would he care?

"Fionna!" He called out to me, floating around me suddenly. He had a crooked smirk on his face. His persona came off strong as usual, and he was dressed in the same clothes as usual, showing off his dark personality. It made me crazy and warm inside. When he had shouted my name it was like a lightening bolt hit me. He was my fantasy. Something know one knew about.

_And the fire that you're building up is coming off so strong, It's like I'm burning inside when you spit my name. _

I had been a teenager for four years now, and I was so close to being an adult. I wasn't a minor anymore, or at least I considered myself that way. I stared at him, hoping he would have noticed my change in attire. It showed my curves and my new body that I have had since I was almost sixteen. I still wasn't used to it, so obviously neither was he. I grinned up at him. He was taller than me when he stood up, and he was floating, towering over me.

"Figured I'd see you here. Like always." Marshall landed on the ground in front of me. "What's up with the threads?" He smirked and I saw him lick his lips, something I could tell he didn't want me to see.  
"Well, Marshie.." I smirked a little, knowing his nickname made him weak. It could get me anything I want with the vampire. "I figured I'd be different, is that such a bad thing?" I looked up at him, innocently blinking my big blue eyes, and I was secretly hoping he would notice the makeup I had on to match. False eyelashes, black eyeliner, shocking electric blue liquid liner on the top lid to match the dress.  
"Cake doesn't exactly agree with it, as you would expect, but I am seventeen.. So I'm thinking for myself now."  
I watched him blink once and take in an unnecessary breath. I smiled a little, watching him carefully.

_The rock, the roll, the pride, the shame. _

A song came on that was from my birthday a while back, something I knew Marshall liked.. Something from one of his favorite bands before the Mushroom war. I eyed him up and down, his 1,342 year old soul stuck inside an eighteen year old's body. A teenager on the outside, a wise one on the inside. He suddenly grabbed onto my waist and took me onto the dance floor around everyone else. The music was a fast pace, and I remember that when this song played, everyone in the room seemed to get turned on.. Just a little.. They're to innocent to notice though.

Marshall pressed his teenage body against mine, and we danced the same as everyone else. This party wasn't like the others, and I had just gotten here. Everything and everybody seemed fucked up, but in a good way. I moved my body against his, and his head leaned down to my neck. He breathed against me and I couldn't help but to part my lips and make a small noise. It was noticed right away by Marshie and I felt his lips come to a smirk against my skin. He danced harder against me.

_Let's skip the foreplay and become the teenage waste. _

I had no idea where Cake was, but judging by what I saw with everyone else, probably somewhere dancing, or possibly doing something better, with her Lord Monochromicorn. I knew if she was here, she would definitely disagree with this.

I wrapped my arms around Marshall's neck loosely and we danced. Our bodies were pressed tightly together, and soon the breakdown of the song came on, and I backed away, swinging my arms around my head like I had seen in a video Marshall had showed me. It was called "rave dancing". My body moved the opposite circular movement, mocking my arms alternatively. It felt so good to dance like this, to just let go.. To not be as innocent anymore, and soon the others were like this too. PG had lost control of his sweet gathering, and he had gone to bed. There were Candy People and princesses dancing in a way I hadn't ever seen them dance like. Some people were making out, others had gone off somewhere.

_That's what we call love, sex, riot... _

I had been in love with Marshall for so long, that I just didn't care anymore, I let go. I jumped up onto him and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, and he moved against me. I looked down at him, my hair close to my face and laying over top of his dark red shirt.

* * *

**Marshall's POV **

I've never seen Fionna like this. Actually I have, in my fantasies. I could be dreaming, but honestly, I just didn't care. I moved up and forcefully smashed my lips against hers. She moved her lips with mine, letting me lead. I was surprised she didn't refrain. The taste her lips allowed was the sweetest thing I've ever had. It was making me want her more.

_..So excited, love, sex, riot. _

I held her tight against me and she pulled back after a while, her breathing was heavy, and I felt her dress get almost damp near her center areas. I chewed on my lip and I felt my mouth pull into a smirk. I wasn't sure if she knew that I knew, or if she knew at all that she was getting soaked because of me. I set her down, and I finally got up the courage to ask. "Wanna fly back to my house? We can just chill. They're a bit crazy here.

She said yes, and before I knew it we were at my door. I opened it up and walked in after she did. I closed it quietly and locked it. When I turned around, I suddenly had Fionna on top of me. I quickly supported her, holding her by her legs when she jumped up onto my torso. She leaned down and brushed her lips against mine teasingly. I wasn't sure if she was doing this because of the party atmosphere, or if something had happened with Cake, but damn was I enjoying it. I loved this girl. I really did. It wasn't just her body. It wasn't just the thought of her being so confident with herself, to be able to be the heroine of Aaa.. It was just her. It was the girl I came to love after four years. I knew her better than anyone did, better than Cake did, better than she did even. If she loved me the way I loved her.. It would make this whole thing even better.

I was so far off into my thoughts I didn't realize that she was halfway down my neck, her tongue circling around my deep bite marks that had never been healed after all these years. Glob, it felt so good. I leaned my head back for her, and my lengthy hair fell back a little, out of her way. She bit above and below the marks and I parted my lips, letting out a slight whimper. She was making me weak.

_Fuck you! _

I needed her now.

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but I knew he was enjoying it by the response I was getting from him. I wanted to make him feel good. I wanted him to remember this night for the rest of his immortal life. It needed to be perfect. I unbuttoned the first few buttons of his red and black plaid shirt. His cold skin sent chills down my spine as my lips and hands touched it. He held me tight to him, like he never wanted me to leave, no matter what happened. I swayed my hips as I slid down a bit when he lost slight control of his grip. He caught me when I reached the zipper of his pants. Sliding down had caused my dress to slide up, and my black lace panties were now visible. They were soaked. My face turned shades of red when I realized how turned on I was and how easily it happened. I continued swaying my hips, feeling something hard against my inner thigh, almost touching my most sensitive area, my most private spot. I moved my head back up and kissed him again, and he kissed back roughly. I felt his fangs graze my lips and it turned me on more. Soon my lips parted enough, and his fork like tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring. I wanted him to take control now, so I cut back a bit, and he realized.

* * *

**Marshall's POV **

I felt her slipping in her actions, getting almost tired, and I felt her wanting me to take over. She needed it, and I could tell by her body language. That just turned me on even more. I let her fall gently onto her feet and moved her strapless skin tight dress over her head. It fell to the ground away to the side of us. I opened my eyes and looked at my Fi's bare torso. She was so perfect. I leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth, and continued down, brushing my lips over her feminine jawline and then her neck. That drove her crazy. She whimpered with pleasure and continued to unbutton my shirt, soon it fell off my shoulders and onto the floor. When it was gone she pressed her bare skin onto mine and I felt her breasts against me. It drove me insane. My drive was kicked up to the max, and I gently sunk my fangs into her neck, barely breaking the top barrier of the fragile, milky skin. She let out a moan that was loud enough to make me move my right hand into her panties. She tensed up, she was showing her soft side again. That was the Fi I knew, but I showed her it was okay, and I rubbed her inner thigh slowly and gently. I moved my left hand up and massaged her left boob just as softly. She took her right hand and pressed my hand tighter against her upper torso, showing me it was to gentle. I moved my hand faster and she dropped her hand after getting what she wanted. She moved her hand to my pants, unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper.

She pulled the jeans down off of me, and then moved to her own panties. I removed my hand from them, and she slid them off. That's when she started to have second thoughts, but I couldn't take it. I saw it in her face she wasn't sure. I was to excited for that. I pushed her onto my red couch roughly, and she let out a yelp full of pain, but a fake one. I knew what my Fi sounded like when she was really hurt or scared, and it wasn't that. I grinded against her center spot in my boxers. She moaned against the cold skin of my shoulder. I was so ready to make her scream my name.. My Fi's voice... Screaming my name.. I needed it.

_It's a riot, Imma' work it over till you're tired.. _

* * *

**~x~x~x~**

Cutting it off here, until soon. Hope you enjoyed it so far. ;D  
I didn't plan on adding more chapters to this, I thought it would just be a one shot, but I wanna take it further. I mean obviously.. The lemon isn't even over yet. (;

Review? 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, viewers. :D This may or may not be the last chapter..  
Sorry for taking so long today to get it to you! **

**Rated M for lemonssss ;D **

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

I felt her warm hands move down my back. They were kind of sweaty because of how nervous she was, but it felt nice.. Her warmth against my cold skin. Her hand slipped underneath the elastic band around my boxers and they slowly moved down my legs. They reached my ankles and I jerked them off. She bit down on my bottom lip as I kissed her, and that did it. I sat myself up a little on my wrists which were on either side of her head. I stared down into her eyes and forced myself into my virgin, Fi.

She let out a large gasp of sincere pain, and a scream of pleasure that carried my name followed it.

_Love it when you're screaming like a siren.. _

* * *

**Fionna's POV **

I squeezed my eyes tight as he forced himself into me. I didn't know if it hurt or felt good because I was feeling a mixture of them both. I dug my nails deep into his cold skin, and I felt him tense up. His lips parted as he started to breathe heavier, almost panting because of the pleasure I knew he was feeling. I looked up at him, my eyes half closed. The pain was starting to fade, the pleasure taking over.. Swallowing it whole.

My breathing got heavier and my lips parted as loud moans of pleasure escaped my mouth. I wrapped my legs tightly around Marshall's waist and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, the extreme part of this was over. Marshie slowed down and it turned more head was burrowed into my neck, and his head was turned facing my ear. His hot breath was against my lobe, and his sweet sounds of bliss sent shivers down my spine. He wrapped his arms around me after lifting me up just a little. He brought me close to him and his pace inside of me slowed.

I closed my eyes and kissed his shoulder lightly. He pulled back a little and looked down at me, and he stopped moving.

"Fionna.. I need to tell you something."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

He chewed on his lip. "I'm in love with you.."

* * *

**Okay ending it short here. One more chapter after this, and it will be complete. I'm extremely tired. It's almost 11 PM here where I live as I finish this, and I have to wake up at 4 AM. So, sorry about that.. /: I hope you enjoyed it, although it was short. Next will be posted tomorrow! :D Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long. :( I know I intended for this to be a one shot, but I figured I'd keep it going until I get extreme writer's block.**

Without further a do, I give you Fiolee:

* * *

**Fionna's POV**

I looked down at Marshall, really confused. Did he really just say that? Now.. At a time like this? I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I felt that way towards him or not. I mean I know I liked him.. A lot.. But love? Was he drunk? Maybe I'm dreaming..

"Fi..?"

I mean I know he couldn't feel that way. It was Marshall. There was no way. What if that changed things between us? What if this changed things between us in general? All of a sudden I felt a mixture of sharp pain and pleasure. I snapped out of my thoughts with a loud yelp. "Marshall!"

* * *

**Marshall's** POV

She wasn't even in this world. I took her into shock with those three words, that I regretted saying now. I had to do something to get her attention. I slowly slid out of her and slammed into her, throbbing. I let out a groan, and she yelped out my name. I shivered and looked down at her

"Are you back?"  
She nodded.  
"I know I shouldn't have told you like this.. You may think that the only reason I even said it was because you're letting me do this.." I leaned down closer to her face and looked into her eyes, my facial expression soft.  
"Fi.. I really do.." I bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't go into La-La-Land again.  
She looked up at me. "I um.. I do too.. But I was.. Enjoying this.."  
My heart sank. She didn't mean that. She doesn't really love me.

**Fionna's** POV

Damn it. I could tell he was hurt by the expression on his face.  
"Look! I'm serious! I really do. I just wanted to try something new.." I leaned up and nibbled on his neck, trying to reassure him.

He pulled out of me and laid beside me. "Fi.."  
I looked over at him. "We wouldn't be here right now if I didn't. I do love you, Marshie."

He looked at me. I could tell he wasn't sure of what to think.  
"Cake and I have been disagreeing recently, and I needed something new tonight. I dressed different, and I honestly didn't have plans of this happening, but I'm glad it did.. I want more of it, but that can wait. I can tell you're hurt." My face turned red, and I felt my eyes burning with fresh tears. "You're my best friend. I really do love you. More than a friend.. You know everything about me. I know everything about you.. Trust me I do.. Love you.." Warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

He pulled me close. "Oh, Fi.."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the quickie, but I really wanted to update..  
Next chapter will be longer, for sure. I have ideas in mind.. I just wanted to get this one to you guys!  
More lemons to come for this story. Bunches. ;D  
Review please.. I love you for reading! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, welcome back. ^.^ **

**This is gonna be the last chapter, and it's probably gonna be short.. Just to sum things up.  
Sorry to say. D:  
Unless I get enough satisfying reviews.. Then I may continue it. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

The curvy, fragile adventuress looked up at her new vampire boyfriend. Her eyes were filled with lust and love. She didn't know if she wanted to him to be over top of her, pleasuring her until she passed out, or if she just wanted to lay here with him.. Holding each other.. Nothing in the new world ever able to bring them apart. She was glad she and Cake got into that argument. She was glad that for one night her attitude was changed and nothing could have stopped her from being with Marshall Lee from here on.

Years passed and soon the young adventuress was aged to be a full grown woman at the age of 20. She still may have looked young in her face, but her body and the way she acted begged to differ. Everything was at peace in the land of Aaa. More crazy parties were to come after that night, and sooner than later after her twentieth birthday, Marshall Lee and Fionna the human were married. Marshall had worried for months before finally deciding to turn her into a monster like him. His feelings for her were to strong to ever let anything happen to her. She needed him and he needed her. Forever.

Their lives continued with love, sex, and even more riots.

* * *

OKAYYY GUISE.

I know that probably isn't what you expected or how you may have wanted it to end, but I think it had to because I was like hsjdfjahdf writer's block.

PLEASE GO READ MY OTHER FIOLEE STORY: DEMONS CAN'T LOVE.

OKAI. THANKS.

Um another thinggg.

If you like Kingdom Hearts.. You know.. some guyxguy.. Axel and Roxas.. Twincest.. Anything..  
Follow me and read my upcoming stories.. :3  
I promise you won't regret it. c;

okie bye.


End file.
